Angel Eyes
by Kawaii chibi Chidori-chan
Summary: No one knows what happed to the princess of kingdom of Lights. Some says she was killed, some says, she's been curse... they even say she isn't human anymore. Now, Syoaran must find out what's the truth behind it... and what's with the wolf that saved him
1. Prologue: Disappearence

Hi, it's me again, Chidori-chan! This is my second Fanfic based on CCS. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT and support me as you've done with "My Childhood Friend, But My TeEnAgE lOvE"

As I've said before, I do NOT own CCS characters, but I do own the story and some new characters up ahead.

I hope you enjoy it!!

Angel Eyes'

**Prologue: Disappearance**

It was a cold-dark night in Kingdome of Lights. Something was very wrong in this peaceful place; Ying Fa could feel it as she looked out her window, where it rained heavily. "Mama… what's going on?" She was a 10 year old girl princess, who had auburn shoulder length hair and unique emerald colored eyes. Her mother, Queen Natasha (Nadeshiko), covered her daughters' mouth and brought her closer. Footsteps could be heard behind the huge door of her room, fear running down their spine.

"That brat and her mother couldn't have gone so far!" A man's voice could be heard, stopping in front of their door. The other one chuckled evilly.

"Yes… at least we finished his majesty' off first. Now we need to get the easy treats." Natasha heard her daughter gasp, her own breath caught on her throat, as the two men fell in silence, but their shadows remained behind the door. _Oh no…they found us! _She thought desperately, looking around the room for a way out. Her head snapped back to the door, as THEY struggled with it.

"SHIT, it's looked…that stupid woman is going to die!!" The door broke open, revealing two ugly men looking directly to them. Fear broke into her daughter and herself as they grinned, moving closer to them. "Well, what do we have here? The bitch and the Brat…This must be our lucky day." One snickered while the other yanked Ying Fa from her mother in a painful grip.

"NOOooooooo!! Leave her out of this… ahhh!" Natasha was pulled by her long black- green hair, falling on her back hard. "MAMAAAAAAaaaa!" The one holding Ying Fa, through her to the wall, her temple bleeding slightly. Natasha's eyes widened, running over to her daughter, "Ying- ahhh!" Another man came and took hold of her right arm painfully hard, shoving it to her back.

"It's nice to see you again, your highness… it has been a long time since I last saw you… You're much… skinnier, too." She glared at the young man, hate written on her emerald eyes. "Calcifer! You BASTARD!! How could you? HOW COULD YOU KILL MY HUSBAND AND HURT MY DAUGHTER?!"

Calcifer was a handsome young man, around 20 years old of age, with dark brown hair and eyes. He smirked evilly, bringing her body closer to him, while breathing down her neck. "You very well know my reason, your highness… and for that, I must kill you." Ying Fa opened her eyes just in time to see that man ready to kill her mother. Without thinking, she stood up and ran over to them, biting the man's hand pretty hard. Calcifer screamed in pain, blood running down his hand. He glared at her and knocked her down, letting go of her mother.

"You insolent brat!! You'll pay for what you've done, but I can't kill you… yet. I still need you for the future. A curse could be nice, though." He started chanting in another language, her body started to feel numb, and her eyes dull. Natasha stared in horror, quickly taking action. She through herself at him, falling down to the floor.

"RUN, YING FA! RUN AWAY FROM HERE!!" Ying Fa obeyed her mother without questioning and started to run out of the palace, without looking back. Natasha smiled relieved, but her expression changed into horror-shocked one. Blood coming out of her mouth, with her last breath. Calcifer gritted his teeth in anger. "You two… catch that brat and bring her to me NOW!!!... ALIVE." The two guys ran after her, Calcifer looked back to Natasha's lifeless body in pity.

"Thanks to you… now I have to wait till the brats old enough to rule these lands (sigh) What a waist of time." He said closing her eyes and leaving… for good.

Ying Fa kept running out of the palace and into the woods. She was in a bad shape, her left arm was bruised after they through her at the wall, blood still pored down from her temple and now, she was scratched from the lowest branches, her knees were scrapped, after falling once or twice and her eyes would not stop crying.

"Mama… how could he kill you and dad… I'm alone now…" She suddenly fell, and couldn't get up. She felt the numbness rule over her again as she looked up at the sky… at the moon… it was like almost midnight, her energy was drained from all the running and crying… she couldn't take it anymore and fainted. What she didn't notice was a transformation that acured to her body, as a lonely cub wolf.

_**Well, this is it. I hope you liked it… this is just the start! Hope you'll review! Lub u all!**_

_**-chidori-chan**_


	2. Chapter :The Curse

_Last time: _

"_Mama… how could he kill you and dad… I'm alone now…" She suddenly fell, and couldn't get up. She felt the numbness rule over her again as she looked up at the sky… at the moon… it was like almost midnight, her energy was drained from all the running and crying… she couldn't take it anymore and fainted. What she didn't notice was a transformation that a cured to her body, as a lonely cub wolf._

Angel Eyes'

Chapter 1: The Curse

An old man walked around the woods peacefully, yet tired. After 5 years, he's finally returning to his home lands, to his beautiful Kingdome of lights, the perfect place to be, because of the King, Queen, and their beautiful daughter. _She must be 10 by now… I wonder how she is. I think she'll be more like her father, ruling the lands with wisdom and patience, yet beautiful as her mother, with all her charms and grace. Yep! The perfect Queen, for a perfect Kingdom… all that is need is a perfect…Huh? _He suddenly saw something from a far, something on top of a gorgeous, but ruined wine dress.

"What's this?" He creped closer, kneeling beside the ball of auburn fur, softly petting it, but he felt something wet, retrieving his hand to look at it. His eyes widened, seeing blood. "Oh my… you poor little thing. (Picking it up and standing up, looking down to it.) What is a cub wolf doing on these parts of the woods, close to the humans, yet hurt?" The old man wrapped a cloth around it to keep it warm. _I better get home fast._

After an hour or so, he made it to a small cottage, away form civilization... It didn't look much, but it was still homey. He was just happy to be there, and now he had to take care of the cub_. Maybe it won't be that bad to take care of a wolf. At lease I'll have company._ He thought determinedly, placing the wolf on the table, his stuff on the floor, looking for bandages and other things to clean her wounds.

"My, my… these wounds are serious, and it's almost sunrise. I better get some sleep, but I can't leave her like this." He had cleaned her wounds and bandaged each one of it, settling her in some clean cloths, letting it rest. The wolf started to stir a bit, hissing in pain, opening her eyes, revealing two bright emerald orbs. He looked at her in pure shock, waiting patiently for her to notice him, in which she did, giving him a fearful look, her eyes and head darting around nervously.

"Where… am I? Who are you?" He looked around the room for the voice, before glancing at the cub, who shook I fear. He thought he heard the wolf speak. Blinking his eyes a couple of time, he watched the cub's mouth, yet it didn't move.

"Hmmm… I must be imagining things…" He muttered to himself. Her ears twitched, diverting her eyes to him in confusion. "Imagined what, sir?"

Once again, he looked at her, rubbing his eyes and blinking a couple of times, before focusing on her. "Y-you… can talk?" She kept her eyes on him and nodded. "Of course I can talk… any girl my age would… I'm 10…"She stopped abruptly (actually she spoke with her mind, because her lips didn't move), looking down at herself in the wall mirror, not so far away from her, in horror.

"AHHHHHHhhhhhh! Why am I a wolf?! How did this happen?!" She yelled in panic. The old man could have seared he saw tear in her eyes. He petted her head, trying to comfort her panic and cease her crying. "What do you mean? What happened? Who are you?" "Ying Fa… Princess Ying Fa of the Kingdom of Lights"

She explained everything that happened, and then it happened… the sun started to rise softly in the horizon, and when the rays touched her, she started to change before his eyes. He gaped at her, throwing her the blanket to cover her naked form: her eyes meeting his blue ones with much sorrow and sadness. He never expected her to run to his arms and cry her heart out.

"They're gone… he killed them!!" He was a bit dumbstruck, but understood her suffering; any girl her age who experienced this would do the same, or worse. He held her until he felt her fall asleep in his arms, a trail of tears showing on her cheeks. He laid her on his bed, watching her sleep for hours, yet his mind kept thinking on it's own over the situation in hand. _She's been through a lot. I must keep her safe in case this person comes back for her. She'll need a new identity as well, But how? I need to hide her _

_well, maybe even train her for her own protection. I really don't know how long I'll last, but I'll have to teach her how to survive in this cruel world. _He was tired, but he needed to make clothes for her as well, she can't be walking around naked. This was going to be a long day.

It took him all morning and evening to make her different clothes out of some old blankets, at least for now It was good. He was sewing the last garment when he felt a tiny hand on his arm. "Um… may I ask what your name is, sir?" He heard her low soft voice and looked at her sad, tired emerald eyes that had a curious look. He smiled at her gently, patting her head in a fatherly way. "Yes you may, princess… my name is Geneto, little one… listen, from now on, for your own protection, you won't be Ying Fa Kinomoto, orphan princess from the Kingdom of Lights… you'll be called Sakura Avalon, my granddaughter. It's still your name in a different language." He said picking her up and sitting her on his lap.

She held that curious look on her face, trying to analyze what he said. Seeing this, Geneto sighed and hugged her. "Remember, it's for your own protection, princess… it's the least I could do for you. I promise that for as long as I live, I will protect you from those horrible people who'd caused you pain, alright Sakura?" She nodded, looking down to the floor, whispering her new name in determination. Geneto couldn't help but smile down at the young girl. She was too mature for her age, at least it was easier that way.

"Now, about your little problem… Do you know when you'll transform into a wolf again?" He asked a bit worried. Sakura shook her head looking at him with huge eyes, as if she just remembered she's part wolf now. He frowned at this, yet handed her the new clothes he made for her, while she looked up at him questioningly. "Well… this is bad. I guess we have to keep an eye on you for a couple of days. So that means I can't let you go outside for the mean time… Now, my dear, put those on for now, after I observe you and your transformation, we'll head out to town and buy some fabrics and wools to make you some more. (chuckles)" Sakura's eyes watered and hugged him, surprising him once more, yet he embraced her as well.

"Thank you, Grandpa Geneto, you're doing so much for me, but I don't know how to repay you, for your hospitality." He smiled once again at her mature expression, patting her head as she sat up straight. "Now, now… it's alright, you don't need to cry about this… I'm glad and honored to take care of you. Why, it's good to have company after my wife died. And in a month or two, we'll head to the mountains to see your new family and my other grandson, Toya. He's a bit older than you, but you'll get along with him just fine." Sakura looked up in time to see Geneto's sincere look on his face. She smiled, and hugged him once more, then ran off to try her new clothes. It wasn't much, but she now lived like a peasant girl, and a peasant girl she will be.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- A week later-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sakura! It's time to get inside! The sun is about to set." Sakura heard her grandpa yell from the house, as she hurried back with a quick run. She was almost there when the sun had set, transforming her just as she entered the house. Her clothes were on the floor beside the front door, Geneto picking it up.

"You know, Sakura, you have to be careful… what if someone sees you transform like that on your way home. There are hunters on these woods, and they love pouching wolves, you know that." He said in a angry/worry way. She pouted bit, her ears falling to her side as well as her tail.

"I'm sorry, grandpa, I'll try to be more careful next time… I just lost track of time." She said/thought sincerely. His eyes soften at this picking her up and petting her. "It's alright, little one, I'm just scared… if something happens to you, I don't know what I'll do."

It was the third time this week he had to call her in before the sun came down. They both discovered the way of her transformation. Every time the sun comes down, she would transform into a wolf, and if the sun rises, she'll transform back into a girl… it even looks like when it's a full moon, like 3 days ago, she stays in her human form, yet it still needs to be proved.

"So, grandpa… what would happen to the palace? Who would be the new king to rule these lands?" Geneto looked at her surprised. He wasn't expecting such a question. "Well, little one, the High Minister must come in search of a new, worthy, king to rule these lands. Although, he's very busy, it might even take years for him to come. He travels the world only to see if everything is going well with our neighbor kingdoms. I've also heard rumors of a arranged marriage, too. His younger son, with our princess of the Kingdom of Light, yet it won't be accomplished, now that everyone think of you dead." Sakura sighed sadly, not believing that rumor… her parents wouldn't do that.

"Even if they knew I was alive, I wouldn't marry him." She said jumping into her wolf bed, yawning a bit. Geneto smiled sadly petting her head once more, bending beside her.

"I wouldn't say that, little one, the heart plays dirty tricks when you're not looking." He tried to hold a chuckle, seeing her fall asleep out of tiredness in a cute funny way. "Goodnight… hime-sama."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Well, i hope you like this chapter, stay tune for other chapters and review!**_

_**Love ya**_

_-chidori-chan_


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting your eyes

Hi again… SORRY for the late update, trouble, trouble, that's all I could say, but thanx for sticking with me even though I'm being a tardy… Enjoy!

I don't own Card Captor characters, but I do own: Calcifer, Geneto, and others that I'll be mentioning in this chap.

**Angel Eyes'**

**Chapter 2: Meeting your Eyes**

"Grandpa Geneto, grandpa Geneto!" A now 19 year old Sakura yelled while running to her house, her auburn waist length hair trailing behind her with the wind. She made it inside, kneeling beside the bed, where Geneto had been for weeks. He opened his eyes tiredly only to see bright emerald ones, making him smile weakly. "What's the matter, little one?" Her smile widened, revealing that it was good news.

"They're here! They have finally come after all these years! Can I go? Please?!" Sakura said pleadingly. His eyes darkened like never before, scaring her a bit.

"No, you can't let them see you!"

"I'll take my cloak! I'll put the bandana! Please let me go see them!" Her pleading eyes were convincing him as he sighed. "Fine but promise me you won't show your hair, face, eyes… nothing! Got it?" She smiled happily, nodding various times. She quickly hugged him, with caution, and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Was the last thing he heard from her as her figure disappeared.

He suddenly felt a pang on his chest, clutching his heart. "Argg…w-well, at…at l-lease… s-she won't s-…s-see me…suff-ering…arg…(pant, pant)…Ying-" His eyes widened , "Faahhh…"he said as his last breath, his hand dropped to his side, eyes closed, his skin paled and cooled, yet there was a small smile on his lifeless body

_**-o-o-o-o-Town plaza-o-o-o-o**_

Sakura made it to the downtown plaza after an hour of walking. There were so many people there on both side of the street, making it difficult for her to see anything. Frowning, she tried to make it to the front for a better view, but no budge, making her frown deeper. _Damn people… I can't see anything. If I didn't have my cloak on… no, I promised Grandpa Geneto. _ She looked around for another way, but nothing. _Well, I'll just have to push myself to the front. _With that determination set on her eyes, she started to push her way in.

"Excuse me…(ow)…Pardon me… (HEY!)...coming through…(Watch it u little pipsqueak!)…Sorry sir….(What are u doing?)… Passing by ma'm." She was almost there, she could see a bit, yet it wasn't enough.

"(Growl) Move it will ya!!"

"Don't talk to me like that, girlie."

"(sweat drop) S-sorry…"

"Hmph…crazy chick…"

"(popped vein) Excuse you, fella"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

This was her mistake, the bald guy suddenly stood up, making her feel really tiny. He was like 6-11 and was very wide in muscles. Why, she barley made it to his chest. She didn't know what to do or what to say, she only prayed that he wouldn't kill her.

"They're here!! Here they come!!"

Sakura's eyes left the "Big Guy" as she slipped away from him to the front row. It was like a parade in celebration, all guards on their horses and at the back of everything was a carriage brought by two white horses. Inside, There was a lady with black/wine hair, pulled up in a weird hairdo, her eyes were black, a piercing black. She was dressed in a n Emerald velvet dress, that hugged her womanly figure, and from the look of it, it was a little bit too tight.

Sakura giggled as she took her eyes off the lady to see the man sitting in front of her. He had a chocolate brown hair tied in a pony tail. It looked to her that his hair was long, very long, longer than hers perhaps. His eyes were a soft amber/brown color, smiling warmly to the people, not like the lady in front of him, who didn't smile or look at the people, yet she kept whispering to the man.

_**-Inside carriage-**_

"But Xi, where is he? He should've been here a long time ago." The woman hissed a bit angrily to her husband, who kept smiling and ignoring her.

"XI!!" She almost yelled furiously, making him wince.

"Yelan, (sigh)… Don't worry about Syaoran. He's 20 yrs old, he must be at the end of this with some of his guards buddies. Try not to worry, my love." Xi said still smiling. _At least she calmed down… where could that boy be? _His thoughts were forgotten when he saw a girl in wine cloak and beautiful piercing emerald eyes look at him in curiosity, before looking away to the end. His smile turned into an amused one, closing his eyes and sitting straight.

Yelan noticed this as she looked at him questioningly. "Is something wrong the matter, dear?"

His eyes opened briefly towards his wife. "Nothing… I just thought I saw something." _So, she's alive… she looks so much like her mother, yet like her father. It's best if I don't mention anything… yet._

_**-Sakura-**_

She tore her eyes from the man in the carriage as he looked at her. _Why was he looking at me that way? _

Guards kept coming after the carriage, yet something caught her eyes, or someone. A guy with messy brown hair and amber eyes, dressed in a green Chinese style long sleeve silk shirt and black pants, on top of a Black horse. He was laughing and talking to a blue haired guard with blue eyes and glasses.

Sakura blushed seeing his smile. _Wow, he's so handsome…gasp… what am I thinking? _Suddenly, looking back at him, their eyes met. Her breath was caught on her throat, feeling a tingly sensation in her stomach, as his eyes pierced into her soul. _What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?! _She was panicking inwards telling herself to look away when he finally looked away, because the guard was saying something to him.

With a sigh in relief, she decided to move away, before THAT happened again.

_**-Syaoran-**_

He was laughing at a joke Eriol, one of the top guards, was telling him, but he saw something from afar making him turn his head towards the crowd, only to meet emerald orbs bore into his soul. His breath was caught in his throat, a tingly sensation in his stomach, making him blush. _Wow, she has very beautiful eyes… I wonder how she'll look like without that wine cloak… maybe, argh… what am I thinking? _

"Sir?... your highness?... Li-sama?"

"Huh?" Syaoran looked away from the girl and looked at Eriol questioningly.

"Is something the matter, Sir? You froze like-."

"Oh shut up, Elroi" He said looking back to the Emerald beauty and frowned, only to see a huge bald guy in her place. Eriol sweat dropped, pointing his index finger on the air, while holding the horses' rail with his other hand. "Uh, Sir?... It's Eriol."

"Yeah, yeah… whatever Elroi." Syaoran responded still searching… _Where did she go?___

Eriol sighed, _I wonder what got him in a bad mood…Do I even look like an Elroi?_

_**-Sakura-**_

She ran into the "Big Guy" again, and he didn't look happy to see her, although it was mutual feelings. "Eek… uh… Hi big fella…hehe… nice to…um… see you… again." She said walking sideway making his back look to the front, shielding her from the guys view.

"I don't LIKE you, little girlie."

"(vein popped) LITTLE? GIRLIE?!" She growled glaring at him. "Why you… HEY!! Isn't that J'Lo?!" Sakura said, pointing to the other side. He looked to where she pointed, a vein popping on his forehead when he noticed that she wasn't there. "Stupid brat kid"

Sakura hid behind a building, panting after the run she just made to get away from him. _(Sigh) Thank God for my wolf abilities, if not, I would have been screwed big time and wouldn't have escaped his grasp. _That was another thing from this curse, her instincts, smell, taste, hearing, sight and abilities are like a wolf's.

She looked up to a low rooftop, making some stunts to get there. She jumped form building to building, following the carriage in a quick pace.

_**-Syaoran-**_

"Syaoran Li! Where have you been, young man? I've been worried sick for you. I'm your mother, you're suppose to tell me where you head off"

"Mother, I was with Elroi and the other guards at the end. You shouldn't worry so much; you'll get old before you reach your 45."

Syaoran said teasingly, making his mother fume, yet she watched him confusedly. "Who's Elroi? Is he new?" He sweat dropped noticing that he's been calling his friend Elroi. "Oops… I meant Eriol…"

He sat down on one of the magony silk sofa at the place living room. Xi, his father, entered the room with his famous smile. "Told you he was ok, darling. Now, Syaoran… your mothers right too. You should tell us where you head off to, remember we know nothing of this place and it could be dangerous." He said, sitting next to his wife.

Syaoran sighed a bit, heading to the door, stopping to look at his father. "I have to choose a room in this huge place, right?"

"Yes. Do you need an escort?"

"No, it's fine… I'll explore by myself as well." And with that, he hurried out of the room, before his parents got all mushy with each other. _I don't understand them… they were forced into marriage at the age of 20-21, but they act like they've been in love since elementary. (Frustrated sigh) How can it be love, if you were force to it? _

He found himself in a different wing of the palace. It was darker than the others, yet it caught his attention. "Where does this lead to?" He murmured to himself, opening a door at the end of the hall. "A throne room?" He easily found the light switch, illuminating the room of its secrets. In deed it was a throne room.

There was 2 golden thrones at the end of the room, a red carpet leading towards it, yet it was stained in the middle (it may be blood). But that didn't catch his eyes like the huge wall like portrait behind it. Walking over to it, he placed his hand on it, looking up with sadness. "So… THIS was the royal family."

The King, Fujitaka Kinomoto, had soft brown eyes and brown hair, tall, and handsome, next to him was his wife, Queen Nadeshiko, bright emerald eyes and waist length brown hair with a beautiful womanly figure, and lastly…

"And this was…Ying Fa…" His eyes soften, touching her hand in the portrait. She looked about 8 in this picture. She had mid-back auburn hair and bright emerald eyes. "Those eyes… they look like the peasant girls eyes I saw a while ago… (Closing his eyes and giving a deep breath)… That's impossible… Ying Fa is dead… and I'm glad too (reopening his eyes)… I was suppose to huh?" His words died as he thought he saw something at the door.

_**-Sakura-**_

She followed them until they arrived at the palace. No one could see her, and she was grateful for that, but how will she get in? Her eyes scanned her surrounding, jumping to the palace walls without a sound, and running quickly before the guards passed through, until arriving where a tree was. _If I remember correctly, on top of this tree, my room is located… I just hope the balcony isn't closed. _

She jumped from branches to branches until landing soundlessly at the balcony, entering the dark room, remembering her time here. It was still all the same, from the cherry blossom bed sheets, to the stuffed animals on the floor and other places. She picked up her favorite stuffed wolf plushy and hugged it, tears escaping her eyes down her cheek. _Mom gave me this on my 8__th__ birthday…_

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Hime-sama! The queen is looking for you Hime-sama." The old maid said walking towards the garden where Sakura hid behind a rose patch. "BOO!!"_

_The maid almost screamed when Sakura yelled jumping into view, and scowled at her "Hime-sama! How could you scare an old woman like me, I could've died from a heart attack!!" Sakura pouted and looked down, her hands at her back. "Gomen ne, Namii-san. I didn't mean to provoke a heart attack… I just wanted to play with you."_

_The maid smiled softly to her, taking her hand and guiding her into the palace. "Now, now, Hime-sama… I know you didn't intend to, come now… your parents have a special surprise for you." Sakura smiled at this happily following the maid inside. When she came into the throne room, a huge wall like portrait of her family was located behind the thrones._

"_Wow! It's so BIG!!" She said running over to her parents, who smiled at her. "Happy Birthday Ying Fa." They both said hugging her. The maid brought a 5 lair pink cake with a stuffed wolf on top. Nadeshiko reached for it, handing it to her. 'For me? Thank you mama, papa… I love you!"_

_**-End of flashback-**_

"Mama…papa…" A heavy wait of sadness washed over her, remembering her parents, but a sound of an opening door stopped it abruptly.** "Where does this lead to?"** It was a males voice, but who's? Sakura got up, putting the stuffed toy on the bed, slowly opening the door.** "A throne room?" **There it was again, that voice. She peeked through the lighted room, her eyes widening from the sight. _It's him!! What is he doing in this sacred room? _

"**So, THIS was the royal family." ** He touched the portrait, and then stopped at her hand. Sakura looked at him curios into, why stop there? **"And this was… Ying Fa…" **_How… does he know my name? _She didn't realize that she stood by the door openly. **"Those eyes… they look like the peasant girl's eyes… that's impossible… Ying Fa is dead… and I'm glad too…"** Sakura's eyes widened at this, taking a step back. **" I was suppose to** (She began running out of the room) **huh?" **

_**-Syaoran-**_

"Is someone there? Show yourself!" Silence only greeted him. _Syaoran put yourself together. You're imagining things already… no one is there. _He took a deep breath before heading out of the room, glancing once more to the young girl in the portrait, before turning the lights off. He kept walking through the hall, but stopped abruptly in front of another room. "This wasn't opened before."

Without giving much thought, he opened it slowly, revealing a dark, yet childish big room. Syaoran entered and turned the switch on, only to see that it didn't work. "That's odd… the balcony doors are opened." Walking to the balcony, cold fresh air greeted his face. He looked around, but there was no one in sight. "I'm thinking this palace is haunted, by all the freaky things that's been happening." He said to himself, looking up to the sky, it was an hour before sunsets… "Hmm…" He looked towards the bed to see a stuffed wolf plushy on it, taking it. "Someone placed it here recently, because the bed doesn't show it was there all these years… hmm… interesting."

_**-Sakura-**_

She heard him from afar, but jumped out of the balcony down the tree and towards the palace walls_. I can't believe him! How could he say something like that if he doesn't know me!_ She ran out of the downtown plaza and into the woods. She noticed that she only had an hour to reach home; Grandpa Geneto must be very worried of her. She smiled when she made it to the house with a few minutes to spare.

"Grandpa Geneto! Grandpa Geneto! I'm back, I-." Her words died when she saw him laying on the bed still, but a hand was dangling from the side and he looked much paler.

"Grandpa?" She slowly walked over to him, half afraid of what to expect. Tears started to blur her vision as she knelt beside him, looking at his small smile gracing his pale features. "Oh, grandpa…" At the same time the sun had set, her cloak and clothes falling to the floor. Sakura put her head at his side, tears falling freely down her wolfish features. She couldn't take it anymore, and started to run deeper into the woods. She made it to a small stream, and sat looking into her reflection. _Why? Why did he have to go now?_ The moon was starting to rise, and her cries could be heard, in a wolf howl.

Please review and thanx for reading stay tuned for my newest stories:

**Meet the Devil: **One-shot. Rated T. Sakura is a timid young adult of the age 23. Lot's of people says she's an angel, but none of them knew her darkest secret… she's in love with a demon… but not just any demon…the most powerful lord demon of all.

**It's just super duper GAY! **Rated M. 20 yr. old Sakura Kinomoto, her parents just had an accident, leaving her with all the riches and the mansion. She meets her older brother for the first time and all the servants left her. She's all alone in a huge world, looking for help. With specifications… IT HAS TO BE A FEMALE! Syaoran has been having problems, and only one thing could help him… THAT JOB… what is a guy to do?

And of course my oldest: My Childhood Friend, but My TeEnAgE lOvE…

REVIEW PLEAZ!!


	4. Chapter 3:Irony

Hi guys… here's the next Chap

Hi guys… here's the next Chap. Enjoy

**Note:** I don't own CCS but I do own this story and the new characters up ahead.

** Angel Eyes'**

**Chapter 3: Irony?**

Syaoran sat at the balcony's ledge, watching the moon above the sky. The night looked peaceful, fresh air hitting his face, yet he could feel that it was a sad night as well. A shiver ran up his spine, as a howl broke into the dark skies. His eyes darted to the deepest part of the woods, feeling that something didn't feel right. It was the first time in all his life, that he has heard a wolf cry so sad, so…broken. _What if something happened to the wolf…what if it's hurt? It could die... _ He looked at the door, checking if someone was around, before jumping to the tree and heading to the palace walls. He made his mind up to investigate.

After escaping the palace from the guards (He's not suppose to be out of the palace gates after sunset.), he ran into the woods, not paying much attention to the danger he could be in.

_**-Sakura-**_

She laid down watching her reflection, still sad about Geneto's death. Her ears snapped up a s a ruffling sound came from the bushes.

'_Well, well, well…if it isn't the half breed. What's the matter, crybaby?'_

Her head snapped back to the pack of wolves that snickered behind her, Glaring at them, but not moving from her place. There was no need to feel in danger; she knew they always came to bother her. "I'm not in the mood guys…"

'_Ohhh… touché… What are you crying about, Sakura? Is the old geezer finally dead?'_

Sakura snarled at them in response while 3 of the wolves grinned, but the leader, who only spoke at the beginning. _'I guess we touched a sensitive spot, huh guys?' _The 3 laughed, making her growl. "Don't you DARE speak of him like that!" She was really angry at them for speaking of the person she most cared about in the past 9yrs.

They laughed again, walking away. _'Too bad you're a half breed… I like feisty bitches_ (In this term female wolves, it's not the usual we know.)' The stronger, brown wolf said with his golden eyes on her, the pack's leader. She glared at him in response.

Suddenly, all the wolves smelled the air, their eyes searching for something. Realization hit her when she noticed the scent. _What's he doing here?_

The wolves grinned running away, the leader looking at her, _'Catch you later, babe… We have a visitor to take care of.'_

Sakura looked after them in horror and panic, _Oh no… I got to stop them…I can't let him get hurt. _She thought dashing after them, _I just hope I make it on time, before they do._

_**-Syaoran-**_

"Stupid woods…ow…stupid branches…ow, ow, ow, ow, ow… stupid darkness…Argh! Stupid wolf and its howl! Why did I even come?" He was a bit frustrated, because it was dark to see anything and all the branches kept hitting him on the face.

He was also tiered, he wasn't used to walking so far, heck, he didn't know if he was close or far. "How much further do I have to walk…? Am I even close?"

He heard the bushes ruffle up ahead, with some low growls. Syaoran stopped walking and stayed still not knowing what to expect…or who. _Lions and tigers and bears? OMG!!_ He panicked when 4 large wolves appeared, all looking at him hungrily and maliciously, especially the one with golden eyes.

_Oh no…I'm done for!! What do I do now? _He started to pace back slowly, one step at the time; however, they reacted after the third pace with growls. "Easy boy…stay…I'm just going to leave…" Syaoran kept pacing backwards, and he could have sworn they smirked at him.

'_As if you're escaping, dinner.'_ The pack leader said (Humans can't understand duh…Just Sakura) taking a step forward, followed by the others.

"Nice wolves…good boys…"

'_Who are you calling boy…I'll show you!_' The female wolf snarled at him, running forward ready to attack in a jump. Syaoran covered his face with his arms ready for the impact, but from the other side another wolf jumped, receiving the hit with a whimper.

'_Stop, Twany! You are hurting her!!'_ The packed leader said snarling running towards the female companion who un-emotionally stopped, glaring at Sakura and then towards her leader. _'Why do you protect her?! She's not one of us! I should have KILLED her, why stop me?' _Shesnarled back angrily. He ignored her and walked over to Sakura, who tried to stand up with much pain, and licked her bleeding shoulder in reassurance.

'_Are you ok? Why did you protect him? You could have been killed!!'_ He snarled at her in concern, looking, or more so GLARING at Syaoran, who sat on the floor (actually he fell), looking at them in horror/shock.

"Sa-Satori (meaning Enlightenment)…" His gaze softens towards her pleading Emerald eyes. "Please don't hurt him…I promise he'll never come here again, I'll make sure of it…But please, please spare his life."

Both Syaoran and Satori's eyes widen at this. Syaoran couldn't believe he heard that injured wolf speak to the bigger, scarier wolf, and Satori couldn't believe she really wanted to protect this intruder. _I must have imagined it. Why would a wolf try to protect me?_

Satori could hear his pack complain behind him, but he didn't care. _'As you wish…I'll spare him this time, but I warn you, if he ever walks on my territory again, I'll kill him myself.'_ He snarled making eye-contact with Syaoran, before leaving with the rest, with hesitation on leaving her with him.

Syaoran didn't realize he was holding his breath, until he finally let it go in a heavy sigh. "That was close…" He eyed the injured wolf as it tried to stand up again, cursing. "Damn Twany…"

_So, I didn't imagine it…it really talked._ As soon as he thought these words, her emerald eyes met his amber one in concern. "Listen to me…you must leave the woods and never come here again, or else I won't be able to help you again…Please go and forget this ever happened." He could have sworn he'd seen those eyes somewhere, but he shook the thought away.

"Um…ok…Thanks for helping me." He stood up once he saw her nod and began to depart, but kept glancing back in worry. He could see her try to stand up, failing miserably over and over again with a soft whimper.

I can't leave her like this… she did save my life after all. Stopping a brutally, he ran over to her, surprising her as he picked her up. "What are you doing?! Let me go!! You should leave, let me go!!" She yelled struggling in his arms, making it difficult for him to walk. "Ow…Would you stay still? You are injured, and I can't leave you like this. Take this as a Thank you. It would only be for the night while you recover, then you can go if you wish."

She started to relax little by little after he told her this, thinking if it was a good idea to trust him, sighing a bit frustrated. "Fine…humph." She said looking away. He smiled noticing she could be a bit childish, and it was rather cute. _I have to be insane… Me…talking to a wolf…What else could happen?_

_**-Wolves Pack-**_

'_I can't believe you, Satori! Why did you protect that half-breed? Why did you let her save that human? This is not you!!' _Twany kept saying, receiving _'Yeah'_ from the rest in agreement.

Satori sighed for the tenth time. _'It's none of your business, in what I decide.' _

Twany growled halting in front of him, looking directly into his golden eyes. _'You love her, don't you?'_ She saw a glint in his eyes telling her that it was true, but he hid it. _'It's none of your concern Twany… Let's move out.'_

_**-Palace- Syaoran's room- **_

Sakura couldn't remember when she fell asleep, but when she opened her eyes, she noticed she was inside her room, but everything was different. She also noticed that her shoulder was bandaged. "Huh? When did…"

"So, you are finally awake."

She looked over to the other side of the room, where Syaoran sat on the bed, only wearing shorts. The moons light reflect the whole room, lightening it completely. She blushed as she saw his well built chest and abs, looking away quickly. "W-when did we get here?" He struggled his shoulders, walking over, and kneeling down next to her, and petting her head with a smile. "Maybe an hour ago…What's your name?"

She pouted looking to the other side, letting his hand fall out of her head with a 'humph' "Like I would tell you."

He frowns on her response and action, and tried other ways to make her tell him, but no luck. "Fine…Then I'll give you a name…" Syaoran declared, noticing the curious look she gave him, which made him grin. He sat down in front of her, legs crossed like an Indian, his eyes closed in thought, two people coming into his mind.

The girl from the plaza, with emerald eyes, but he didn't know her name

The girl from the throne portrait…

"Ying Fa…"

"What?" Her eyes widen when she heard him murmured that name. With a final thought, he nodded and looked at her. "Your name would be Ying Fa." Sakura looked at him sadly and confused, she hasn't been called that since the curse. "Why… Ying Fa?"

He looked out the Balcony in a long silence, yet she waited patiently. "Because you remind me of her… Because of your eyes…sigh…You know…we were engaged to be married next year, (Her eyes widen) but she died a long time ago." He kept that longing look, still looking out the balcony doors, making her a bit uncomfortable, and swallows a lump that started to form in her throat. "Are you happy…she is dead?" She dreaded the question, but she wanted to know why he said the things he said.

"When they told me the news of her death, I was…Of course I was still a kid, of course I would be happy if I don't marry…but then as the years passed…I'm actually sad about it." His eyes met hers in an incredible sorrow, but why would he held such sadness for her? "I was young to understand marriage, plus I didn't know her, But I have realized that I didn't get a chance to either, but it's too late now."

Sakura couldn't help but feel warm and content overwhelming her. _He doesn't hate me!_ She looked away from his piercing amber eyes, and looked over to the moon outside.

"What made you change your mind about her?" She asked just above a whisper, yet he heard her. He too looked over to the moon, before answering. "Actually, it was more a change of heart." She didn't expect that answer, looking over towards him curiously on what he meant by that.

"I saw a portrait today in the throne room of her and her family. She looked so happy and care-free, she was very beautiful as well…" Sakura blushed at this statement, but it was un-noticed by him. "So it was for THAT that you changed?"

"No… it was more than that. Watching her in that portrait made me a bit jealous. I imagined her personality by only looking at her. If she had been alive at this moment, I would think she'd be happy, courageous, innocent, hard-tempered, childish, outstanding, and a bit dense or an air head, but still a wonderful person." He said gazing-ly, not noticing the popped vein in Sakura's forehead _He talks like he knows me…but DENSE? AIRHEAD?? I'm not like that; I won't tolerate such behavior from that Jerk! What an insult and here I save his life…for WHAT? _(He described her completely –wink-)

Yet her eyes soften when he said something, "What did you just say?" He looked at her with a small smile, a blush clearly visible in his cheeks, standing up. "I said… she would've had been a great wife." Ok, she wasn't expecting that _MEeeeeeeeee??_

"Ying Fa… tell me something…How come I could understand you?" He said, lying down on his (actually HER) bed. She thought for a while…

"I'm…not sure…I'm just a wolf after all." He didn't buy that excuse, but didn't want to argue about it… he would get the answer. With a sigh, he laid his head on the pillow, looking up towards the ceiling in thought. "If I knew any better, I would say you are trapped in a wolves body (Chuckle) I guess it's impossible.' She looked away with a small smile on her lips; _you don't know how right you are._

"By the way, My name is Syaoran…Li Syaoran…Well, Good night, Ying Fa…See ya Tomorrow." Before she could say anything, he fell asleep right away. She couldn't help but smile at this, laying her head on her paws…

_You won't be able to see me tomorrow, but I promise to come back…Syaoran _With that thought, she closed her eyes, and fell asleep happily.

_**- Sunrise-**_

Sakura opened her eyes feeling that the sun was near to rise, looking over to the bed, where Syaoran laid still asleep. With this opportunity, she stood up, and walked over to the balcony, giving a last look to Syaoran. The sun began to rise as she started to transform, her naked body enlightened by the suns radiant shine. She smiled to herself as Syaoran turned over to her, yet still asleep. "Thank you Syaoran." She whispered as she jumped out of the balcony. He stirred in his sleep again, a small smile appearing in his lips… "Your welcome…sigh…_Ying Fa_."


	5. Chapter 4:Meet Sakura, the peasant girl

Hi guys… here's the next Chap. Enjoy ^_^

**Note:** I don't own CCS but I do own this story and the new characters up ahead.

**~*`Angel Eyes'*~**

**Chapter 4: Meet Sakura, the peasant girl**

After a while of running and hiding from the people, Sakura made it to the deepest part of the woods. Part of her wanted to run away and not go back to the cottage, but she needed to burry Grandpa Geneto, and put some decent clothes on. Arriving, she saw Satori waiting for her at the porch.

"What are you doing here, Satori?" She asked, not minding she was naked in front of him. Although, he blushed

looking away in respect. _'Well, I…was worried… Because you never came back, and I thought he captured you or something.'_ Sakura smiled at him, she couldn't believe he would really worry about her.

"He didn't capture me…he just helped me tend my wound as a Thank you for saving him. Thanks for your concern, Satori…It means so much to me," He blushed even more when she kneeled down towards him and kissed his forehead.

She entered the cottage slowly, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat, only to see that Geneto's body wasn't there_. 'I buried his body behind the house…I knew it would be hard for you to do it. I hope you don't mind.'_ There was a silence, making Satori a bit nervous, only to receive a smile when she looked at him. "Thank you…I couldn't have done it at all, without breaking down."

He nodded and watched her dress into cream pink Arabian pants, a sleeveless top hugging her breast yet stopping 3 inches before her belly button and sleeves under her shoulder with golden sandals **(Just imagine Jasmine's clothes in Aladdin but in cream pink. I don't know how else to describe), **also putting her wine cloak over it, braiding her hair and hiding it inside her cloak as well.

Satori looked at her in awe, but why was she so dressed up? '_Where are you going, Sakura?'_ She kneeled in front of him with a small smile, scratching him behind the ear, knowing that he enjoys it. "I'm going to the downtown plaza to buy some groceries. You're welcome to stay; I'll be back around lunch time or a bit more." He whimpered when she stopped the scratching and headed to the door, leaving him behind.

'_I am becoming soft around her…' _He said to himself, lying down on her bed to wait for her return with a sigh. _'Is it even worth it?'_

**-Palace-**

Syaoran woke up expecting Ying Fa to be there asleep, but found the room empty to his disappointment. "So, she left…sighs…" He didn't know why he felt sad, but he did, why? "Stupid wolf…didn't even wait to say goodbye, humph." Muttering to himself, he went to get ready fro breakfast wearing casual clothes, like what a peasant would wear. He was planning to explore the 'great' city of the kingdom of Lights, maybe he could find Ying Fa around the woods.

'…_you must leave the woods and never come here again, or else I won't be able to help you again…Please go and forget this ever happened…' _Her voice was still clearly in his mind. He did say he wouldn't go back to the woods, but…he needed to find her.

"Please God…don't let those damn wolves find me while I'm looking for her." Syaoran prayed to himself as he reached the dinning room downstairs. "Good morning Mother…Father." He said softly, bowing in respect. Before his father answered, his mother interrupted in an angry tone. "What are you wearing?"

Syaoran sighed knowing this would happen. He didn't bother to answer, sitting down and smiled at his father, ignoring his mothers' complaints in the background.

"So, Where are you headed, Syaoran?"

("How rude of you two!" [Syaoran's mom])

"To town, just to explore."

("Are you even listening young man?")

"Oh, Ok…have fun and don't come back too late."

("What do you mean 'have fun'? I forbid him to leave!")

"Thank you Father, will do…oh, I better leave, to much to do so little time, bye."

("Marcus!! Xiao Lang Li, you get back here this instance!!")

"Ok, be careful son…"

("Why don't you 2 ever listen to me?" T_T)

_**-Town Plaza-**_

Sakura was about done with her grocery shopping. She was about to leave, but saw 2 small children try to take an apple from a table. The got frightened when she walked over to them. "Aww, are you hungry? (picking the apple) here you go." She handed them both an apple not realizing it was to be sold until a *huge bald guy (sounds familiar) took her wrist in a steel grip. "I hope you intend to pay for those, miss."

Sakura turn around only to panic. _Ahhh! It's the huge bald guy again!!_ "YOU!!!"

"Pay up girlie!"

"Ah, all right!" Sakura started to search on the purse bag, only to find 50 cense…"Hehehe…I don't have enough, sorry." She was about to leave, but he took her wrist again a bit hard, bringing her closer to him. "Please let me go."

"You are going to pay…or you'll pay me with your body girlie." She looked t him with horror, but a hand popped out of nowhere with a 2 dollars in it. "Is this enough…leave her alone, I'll pay you in her place." Sakura looked to the source of the familiar voice in shock, only to be more surprised seeing who it was _Gasp what's Syaoran doing here???_ The huge bald guy growled and let her go kind of roughly.

"You can keep the change." Syaoran said taking her hand, leading her away from there. Sakura knew she was blushing heavily and tried to calm down before he noticed, yet she didn't noticed when they stopped walking or when he started to examine her wrist until he touched it.

"Oww!" Sakura yelled, pulling her hand away from him. Syaoran looked in concern talking her hand again softly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that…boy is that going to bruise."

"T-thank you for helping me…"

He looked up towards her and smiled… "Don't mention it, it was my pleasure…" She couldn't help but blush again not giving eye contact, well her cloak hid her enough, so she's sure he hasn't seen her face or her eyes much. "Anyway, thank you so much again for your help, I'll repay you when I can…but I have to go now." She bowed and started to walk away quickly.

"Wait! Let me walk you…" He started to follow but she stopped him. "No! It's alright; you don't have to walk me home, sir-"

"Li, Li Syaoran is my name…sir makes me feel a bit old miss...ah."

She knew he was waiting for her name, but she wasn't going to give it to him. "Still, Li-san, I can't let you walk me home, I'm sorry." She said with a bow again, and kept walking away.

Syaoran stood there and watched her leave into the woods. W_ell, there she goes, and I don't even know her name, but her voice sounds familiar, and I don't even know her name (idea) Hmm…she said I CAN'T walk her, but she didn't say I can't FOLLOW her. _With that, he waited until she was further away, before following her.

It has been an hour already, and they were still walking. He couldn't believe she lived so far away from the kingdom. His amber eyes following her small figure until a cottage appeared not to far from were they stood. _It's about damn time! No wonder she didn't want me to take her…it's in the middle of the woods. I hope those wolv- _

His thoughts died once he saw a familiar brown wolf run towards her. His eyes widen as he ran towards her, "Watch out!!!" He yelled, getting the attention of both the girl and the wolf, here eyes widening.

Satori's ear twitched and started to run towards Syaoran, ready to attack, but Sakura prevented him from so.

'_Move out, Sakura. He came back breaking the promise' _Satori growled, but didn't move.

Sakura scowled at him, standing between him and Syaoran. "He's not in your territory, Satori…but mine…there's no need to attack him. Now stop it." She said in a commanding voice, surprising both males.

'_But he returned'_ He kept growling.

Sakura walked over to him and touched his head. "I said stop, Satori." He did…but he wasn't happy about it. She smiled and kissed his forehead, making him blush. But she glared at Syaoran angrily, "I thought I told you not to come!"

Syaoran looked at her in surprise since he now had a clear view of her face, and those green eyes. _Man, she reminds me of Ying Fa…feisty and stubborn. _"Sorry, Miss, I just wanted to make sure you came home safe." Syaoran said. Her gaze soften as she petted Satori, who felt that he was in cloud nine with her smooth touch, yet kept an eye on Syaoran.

"Well now you know I'm safe…there's no reason for you to stay. It's getting late. It's dangerous to round the woods with wolves lurking around." Sakura said, not looking at him, but she knew his eyes were on her, she could feel it.

"Ok, I'll leave…on one condition."

She looked at him a questioning look graced on her lovely face. "Fine, name your condition." Satori didn't like this. Sitting besides her, he growled, _'He's up to something'_ Sakura nodded, stroking his fur and whispering, "Easy boy."

He smirked at this, stopping his growl to the 'stranger'

'_Why, Saku-babe… you're starting to treat me as a pet.'_ He said, looking at her sideway, in a cute way. Sakura suppressed a giggle smiling at him, until she heard Syaoran speak.

"What?"

Syaoran nodded, with a smirk on his handsome face. "I said that my condition is only 2 questions that you are oblige to answer."

Sakura blinked a couple of times, thinking if it was a good idea. "O..k" she said a bit uneasy. Syaoran smirked; he knew he had her cornered now. "Have you seen a female wolf with emerald eyes and a light brown auburn fur around these parts?" Sakura's heart quickened hearing this. She could have swear she held her breath thinking for something to say. "Uhh…I don't think so…the only wolf that I've seen and have is Satori here."

She could hear Satori snicker beside her, _'You're such a liar, Saku-babe.'_ She tried her best to ignore him, and keep her innocent-not-knowing-look to Syaoran. He sighed before struggling his shoulders. "Oh well…she'll appear eventually. Ok question #2, and you have to tell me the truth…What's your name?"

She blinked a couple of times, _'Don't answer that…'_ Satori said beside her but it was too late. The words flowed out of her lips softly "Sakura…" It was just above a whisper, yet he still heard it, a small warm smile graced his lips.

He put his right hand on his chest, where his heart was, bowing like a gentleman would to a lady, not taking his eyes from her surprised ones. "Please to meet you Miss Sakura. Now, as I promised, I'll take my leave." He said giving her his back and started to leave.

'_Good reddens' _Satori said walking to the cottage, leaving Sakura on the floor in thought. "Mr. Li wait!!" Sakura yelled standing up running towards him, who stopped not to far away. Satori watched in furry and envy, but gave no head to it, as he entered the cottage.

"You may call me Syaoran, Miss Sakura…Mr. Sir, makes me feel like my father." Sakura looked down a bit uneasy as she reached him…forgetting what she was going to say. "Um, Syaoran-kun…would you like anything to drink before you leave?"

He smiled at her shyness, but shook his head. "Maybe another time, Miss Sakura..." She nodded her head slowly, a bit disappointed, but hid it with a small smile. "Ok…Do you know how to go back?" Syaoran stayed silent for a minute, looking up in a confused gaze. "You know what? I really don't" Sakura giggled, making him blush in embarrassment. "Then I'll escort you" She said with a bright smile, walking side by side with him.

Satori watched from afar, jealousy and anger vivid in his golden eyes. '_How DARE he steal MY woman.'_

OoOoOoOoO

The walk was quiet, but a comfortable silence, very pleasant. They talked once in a while, both unaware of the following wolf (wink ^_-)

"Well, here's my stop. It was nice meeting you, Li-kun." Sakura said a bit quickly, bowing her head with a small smile, not noticing him come closer to her, kissing her cheek, making her blush. He smirked at this, "Syaoran is fine, Miss Sakura." He whispered before walking away, but not without looking at her through his shoulder. "Hope to see you again…Ja'ne (See you later or I'll be seeing you.)"

Sakura stared at him as he left, leaving an unknown feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked towards the horizon as the sun started to set. Un-dressing, she hid her cloak and clothes underneath a bush, letting the familiar transformation begin.

'_What are you doing? Where are you going?'_ She turned her gaze towards Satori, as he stared at her angrily. "I'm sorry, Satori, but I promise I'll be back tomorrow morning. Ja'"

'_Matte!!! (wait or hold on)_ Satori cursed under his breath as she jumped up the palace walls. '_How come you do this for him?_' He asked himself sadly, not expecting a response.

"I can guarantee you the same attention from the female towards you…"

Satori growled at the un-invited guest, as he approached from the shadows. _'Who are you? What do you want?'_ He continued as the figure stood in front of him, his eyes glowing like flame in the dark, focusing on him. "My name is Calcifer…"

_**Well that's about it for now, hope you enjoyed. ^^ Please Review**_

_**Memo: For those who haven't heard, I already wrote the story: Meet the devil, it's a one-shot**_

_**Also, I'm finishing that bonus chapter in My Childhood Friend, But My TeEnAgE lOvE sorry if I'm taking longer than it's suppose to, but I'm really having trouble, after that chapter it would be easier 'cuz the rest I have it written. **_

_**Happy Halloween Minna-san (Everyone)**_


End file.
